Flor Solitaria
by Konallei
Summary: Seto firma un contrato con una empresa de RPG, que pasa si la dueña de la otra empresa dice que quiere trabajar en Kaiba Corp? Seran exitosos? Una chica no muy comùn...


"Flor Solitaria"

Jueves. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el joven dueño de la Kaiba Corp despertó. Automáticamente sus ojos azules buscaron localizar el reloj para ver la hora. Dando un suspiro se levantó y procedió a iniciar su día.

Salió más temprano de lo usual, dejando una nota para Mokuba a través de una mucama. Es cierto, salió antes, sólo un poco antes de que su hermano menor desertara.

El sol radiante de las siete y media de la mañana lo saludó al dirigirse a su limosina para ir al trabajo; tenía unos asuntos que atender hoy, preparativos que hacer. El tener el cincuenta y un por ciento de las acciones no significaba dejar de trabajar, al contrario le daba más cosas que hacer.

El antojo de abrir ligeramente la ventana para que entrara un poco de la fresca brisa hizo que divisara a una chica con cabello largo amarrado en una cola baja de color oscuro que brillaba con el sol, mientras se balanceaba en un columpio de un parque por el cual el tenía que pasar todos los días camino al trabajo. Pero algo más llamo su atención, algo resplandecía, al parecer era su collar, y justo antes de que pasara de frente su carro logró ver que era lo que brillaba: un anillo de una mariposa plateada.

En un simple pensamiento, admitió que ese artefacto que colgaba de su cuello era interesante. Al pasarla de largo se concentro en la pantalla de su agenda, la reunión que tenía que asistir unas horas más tardes era para conocer y poner en la mesa las funciones de la nueva compañía con que hará sus nuevos negocios, claro para el público, esto era aún un secreto.

Yuuka Hayashibara, actual dueña de 1&0 City, compañía especializada en juegos de RPG, era con quién se reuniría a las nueve de la mañana.

Seto Kaiba apenas un adulto uno de los que tenían más dinero, se puso a imaginar la posible apariencia de su futura socia: una mujer de más o menos treinta y tantos, cabello corto o por lo menos recogido en moño, probablemente usaba lentes, y con un traje ejecutivo con sus zapatos de tacones altos. Sí, esa era la imagen que el joven de ojos azules proyectaba en su mente.

§

El aire corría suavemente mientras ella se impulsaba, vio pasar un carro negro, más bien, una limosina, de la ventana se podía ver el rostro de un joven apuesto con cabello castaño. Ella lo vio viendo a su dirección, reconociendo quien era el chico quien la vio, sonrió.

De pronto un sonido electrónico rompió el calmado silencio del lugar a su alrededor. Era su celular lo que sonaba. Deteniendo el columpio, metió la mano para sacar su celular de su bolsillo.

"Hola?"

"En dónde estas!"

Ella sonrió. "Oh, hola Kotoko. Solo estaba paseando por el parque."

"Acaso me quieres matar con un ataque al corazón!" La persona al otro lado de la línea sonaba preocupada.

Parpadeando respondió, "por su puesto que no, yo te deje u mensaje antes de salir, más revisa."

La que respondía al nombre de Kotoko guardó silencio, y al parecer hacía lo que la joven le había indicado. "Mm aquí esta, lo encontré."

"Ya ves, no soy tan desconsiderada."

"Bueno, de todas formas, en dónde te encuentras, para ir a recogerte."

La joven comenzó a balancearse de nuevo mientras hablaba calmada, "no tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedo llegar sola, estoy cerca de allá, yo te espero."

"Ok, nos vemos."

"Bye." Colgando su teléfono, paró de nuevo. Tenía el rostro pensativo mirando al otro lado de la calle. "Quiero comer un helado de menta con chocolate!"

§

"Disculpe Sr. Kaiba, pero la Srta. Yuuka Hayashibara ha llegado." Sonó el intercomunicador de su oficina.

"Muy bien, llévela a la sala de reuniones."

"Esta bien, Sr."

Seto Kaiba, miró su reloj. 'Es puntual,' pensó el joven ejecutivo.

Parándose de su silla, se dirigió a su meta: lograr buenos acuerdos para su próximo proyecto. Caminando cerca de los pasillos de su destino, vio extrañado a una chica que miraba los gráficos y pinturas que colgaban en la pared.

'De seguro, los de seguridad la escoltarán si hace algo sospechoso'

Ignorando su presencia prosiguió. Al llegar, abrió con detenimiento la llave, encontrándose con una mujer sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una de las sillas de la gran mesa de cristal con forma de óvalo.

Caminando a su dirección para saludarla, ella se paró. Estrechándole la mano, la saludó: "Buenos días, Srta. Hayashibara." Era tal como lo había imaginado, pero con ligeros cambios: llevaba cabello corto de color verdoso petróleo, más joven de lo que imaginó sin lentes, con un traje color vino tinto, y casi tan alta que él. Se puede considerarla alta, a comparación de las mujeres normales.

"Oh, discúlpeme, pero me temo que se ha confundido de persona, Sr. Kaiba."

El joven frunció el ceño. "Disculpa?"

"Yo no soy la Srta. Hayashibara."

Repentinamente, justo cuando Seto Kaiba iba a pronunciar otra pegunta, escuchó que la puerta por donde entró se abría. Volteó a ver quién osaba entrar de aquella manera.

En la puerta apareció una chica, la misma que había visto por el pasillo antes de entrar, solo que esta ves la vio detenidamente. 'Ahora mismo llamo a seguridad, son unos incompetentes! Cómo pueden dejar que alguien ajeno a esta empresa pasee así!'

Juzgándola por su apariencia, tendría más o menos la misma edad que él, tenía en el rostro la expresión de estar sorprendida de verlo allí. Llevaba puesto un polo manga larga con cuello de tortuga flojo, de color crema conjunta con una falda negra y al parecer con botines también negros. Sin darse cuenta, ella se le había acercado, y ahora estaban frente a frente, solo que ella era más baja de estatura que él.

"Disculpe, la demora, Sr. Kaiba, no me había dado cuenta de que usted ya había llegado. Yo soy Yuuka Hayashibara, mucho gusto." Ella se introdujo sonriendo, ofreciéndole su mano de saludo. Él la tomó dudoso, observándola de cerca. Notando el mismo collar que vio antes de llegar a la corporación.

"Mucho gusto, pero estoy un poco confundido con la situación presente," señaló respondiéndole el saludo disimulando olímpicamente su confusión y su error al pensar que era una intrusa, "Usted es la Srta. Yuuka Hayashibara, dueña de 1&0 City?"

"Sí, así es," respondió con suma naturalidad la joven. Para su edad ya tenía un aire elegante y muy formal al tratar con él. La mujer que se encontraba desde hace un rato aclaró su garganta en señal de que le prestara atención. "Oh, perdóname, ella es Kotoko Sakamoto, mi asistente."

§

"Y ese es el contrato que le propongo" terminó de explicarse la joven dueña de la empresa con la que Seto Kaiba estaba interesado, él permanecía callado, escuchando atentamente y con semblante pensativo. Examinó el contrato mentalmente, era hora de las preguntas.

"Así que usted quiere permanecer en mi empresa, mientras nuestro contrato este vigente?" le preguntó serio.

"Sí, ya que quiero estar cerca para inspeccionar los progresos que se vayan realizando mientras nuestras compañías estén trabajando, claro esta, que solo me centraría en mi sector."

"Esta conciente que nuestro contrato, aún no tiene una fecha con la que finalice el acuerdo que ahora estamos teniendo?"

"Por su puesto, como usted sabe, puede ser cancelado sólo cuando alguna de las empresas muestran ineficiencia u otro factor por la cual la otra desee desecharla. Personalmente me gustaría estar cerca del trabajo que estamos por realizar y le aseguro que no interferiré en otros asuntos."

Ambos jóvenes permanecían serios, examinando y analizando cada punto de la conversación, ninguno parecía dejarse llevar por alguna posible distracción.

"Supongo que tiene un buen conocimiento de lo que mi compañía hace, y del juego de mounstros?

"Eso es un hecho, además debo tener en cuenta que usted tendrá muy presente este contrato que estamos por firmar, junto con las condiciones. Ya que una de ellas es que yo, personalmente, me pueda desenvolver en involucrar con usted con el fin de supervisar el trabajo a realizar.

"Yo respeto, a quienes merecen respeto, socios o no, no tengo excepciones." Aclaró fríamente.

Ella colocó sus manos en frente, reposándolas en la mesa. "Me alegra escuchar eso."

"Tengo en cuenta que usted es una socia importante, no dudo de que vaya a ser muy profesional, el renombre que tiene su empresa lo hace visible."

"Le agradezco el halago, yo también escuche muchos buenos comentarios de Kaiba Corp, al igual de algunos no tan bueno de parte de sus otros socios, al parecer no les simpatiza mucho." Habló inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia su derecha, sin temor acerca del tema de aquellos traidores de socios que tenía desde la corporación de su padre. 'Al parecer estaba al tanto de la situación.'

"Siéndole sincero, me considero desgraciado de tenerlos como socios." Aquella pareció sorprenderla levemente.

"Si eso es lo que piensa, pues debe tener sus razones. De todos modos, tenemos que terminar esta reunión pronto ya que tengo otra programada, si no le molesta, me podría dar ya su respuesta definitiva?"

"Tiene usted prisa?" Seto parecía quererle sacar la información sutilmente.

"En realidad es que tengo ya otra propuesta de asociarme con otro negocio, del cual no le puedo decir el nombre, pero en mi opinión usted, es con quién me gustaría trabajar."

"Señorita Hayashibara!" Habló sorprendida de aquella revelación de su jefa. "Eso se suponía que era confidencial."

El joven de cabellos castaños la observó como dudando si estaba planeando algo.

"Es cierto, pero quiero poner mis cartas en la mesa, y obtener buenos resultados en mis decisiones." Dijo mirando a Seto.

El joven Kaiba permaneció callado, analizando todo mentalmente, pero lo que más le atrajo la atención era la condición de que ella trabajara conjunto a él, lo cual significaría que tendría un cargo bastante resaltante, pero viéndolo de una forma, como ella decía, quería supervisar de cerca el trabajo que iban a realizar y formar parte de aquella. Prácticamente se podría decir que serían iguales. Ambos cabezas de sus respectivas empresas. El sonido se fue del salón hasta que finalmente habló.

"Muy bien, puede enviarme los papeles cuando quiera para que los firme."

Terminado de hablar, Yuuka miró significativamente a su asistente. Ella asintió y se puso a sacar una carpeta. Entregándole a su jefa, volvió a su sitio.

"Aquí están." Le enseñó los papeles. "Solo tiene que firmarlos y todo estará arreglado."

Seto la miró alzando una ceja. "Por favor, no me vea e esa manera, simplemente quiero ahorrarme el trabajo de enviárselos después."

Y así fue como la reunión de las dos compañías terminó. Ambos dueños se despidieron formalmente y de forma muy educada, y sin más la joven se marchó.

Una ves en su oficina, al cabo de unos minutos, Seto Kaiba se acercó a su ventana que le proporcionaba una vista increíble de la ciudad Domino. La coincidencia fue ver de lejos a su socia, junto a su asistente caminar hasta casi llegar a la pista cuando se detuvieron.

§

La chica se desperezó mientras su amiga hablaba en su celular. Suspirando lo comento, "Por fin ya firmamos el contrato, ahora solo tengo que venir a trabajar."

Kotoko justo terminaba de colgar su teléfono para reprochar a su jefa, "cómo que ahora solo tienes que venir a trabajar? Aún tienes que cancelar el contrato que tienes con la otra empresa!"

La joven jefa le sacó la lengua, y Kotoko reaccionó con rostro indignado.

"Esa junta la asistirás tu…" anunció sonriente Yuuka haciendo que los ojos de la mujer joven se abrieran en desconcierto.

"YO!"

§

El poseedor del cincuenta y un por ciento de las acciones miraba entretenido a las mujeres que se encontraban abajo.

'Acaba de sacarle la lengua a su asistente?' pensó Kaiba, mientras que veía como Kotoko aparentemente gritaba a la joven.

'Hace unos momentos se veían serias y ahora parecen niñas en la calle' se dijo a si mismo, cuando la mujer apuntaba a su pecho como preguntando, vio que la joven asintió con la cabeza con mucha energía.

Unos segundos después un auto plateado, al parecer un Lamborghini paró cerca de ellas. De este salió un joven rubio con el cabello amarrado, que Seto no logro ver el rostro ya que estaba lejos.

Yuuka lo saludó moviendo su muñeca derecha. Cuando estaban cerca, dedujo que aquel recién llegado tenía su misma altura por la diferencia que había entre él y Yuuka.

§

"Gracias Eli, nos vemos más tarde." Se despidió dirigiéndose al auto.

"A dónde vas?" le preguntó Kotoko.

"A dormir, me muero de sueño!" Le respondió encendiendo el motor y alejándose rápidamente para no escuchar los gritos de la mujer que se quedó atrás.

* * *

Criticas, opiniones, etc, todos son bienvenidos! Mi primer fic de Yugioh jajjajaja protagonizado por SETO KAIBA y mis OCs, espero que les guste, como ya vieron la jovencita no la típica empresaria que solemos ver, cómo afectara esta chica la vida del joven de cabellos negros y ojos frios? Esperen el mejor humor que pueda hacer! XD humor --> Romance x3

Eternally Asuka


End file.
